


Homesweet Homicide

by Metaldoll



Category: Erotica - Fandom, Heavy metal - Fandom, W13, Wednesday 13, metal - Fandom, rock - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaldoll/pseuds/Metaldoll
Summary: The boundaries between life and death.... Is there any?Can we be pushed to the brink of death, then be revived?Can our personalities really be all that they seem in person, or is there always another lurking under the surface?All of these questions and more will be asked and answered for Ophelia De'Rosa...in ways she could have never imagined or thought possible.





	1. Transylvania's Finest Guests

**Author's Note:**

> ***THIS STORY IS VERY GRAPHIC AND HAS STRONG CONTENT NOT TO BE READ BY THE AVERAGE PRUDE***

It was just a normal day at the store. Same people coming in, same random shit they would buy. I was bent over my register, rummaging for my inventory list, when a tall, thin silhouette approached the door.  
He immediately struck me with surprise, because as he opened the door and casually walked in, I saw just how critically dangerous this guy was on my eyes.   
With long, black hair that fell straight to his shoulders, black eyeliner that prominently lined his eyes, silver lip ring on his bottom lip.   
He rocked the black so well, to his hoodie and pants…right down to his shoes. I was taken aback by the exotic beauty and instantly felt my panties get damp. He strolled over to me and smiled. “Hey. I’m town for tonight and saw this shop. I’m a huge horror fanatic so I was hoping to just look around to kill time. I’m Joe by the way”  
I struggled not to stutter. “O--Ophelia. Is there anything in particular I can help you find?” I quickly scanned him up and down. He had the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever gazed into. He entranced me.  
“No nothing specific. Just wanted to check the shop out while I had the time on my hands. After this, I have a show over at the Dark Steel club with my band….”He quickly scanned me from head to toe, and smirked. I felt my face get hot. “ Please tell me you have tickets?!?!”  
He smiled so sexy that I felt weak in the knees. “ No, I didn’t even know there was a band playing tonight. Plus I’m stuck at work, which totally sucks because I love concerts. Kind of a hobby of mine. What’s your band’s name?”  
“Wednesday 13” he responded. ‘I’m sure you can sneak away for a little can’t you? I’m sure no one will even notice. Seems pretty dead in here. So what do you say?”  
I shifted my eyes nervously. I couldn’t resist the temptation, it overtook me.   
“Yeah, sure… but I have to come back right after”. He smirked. “Not a problem…I’ll have you back here right after we wrap up the show”  
And with that I put my “closed” sign up, and followed him out the door, smiling.


	2. Hyper Infatuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***THIS STORY IS VERY GRAPHIC AND HAS STRONG CONTENT NOT TO BE READ BY THE AVERAGE PRUDE***

As I walked behind him I was admiring him from behind. I couldn’t stop a smile from devilishly creeping upon my face as I noticed his perfect ass in his low rise black pants. He lead me to his tour bus, black in color, (not surprisingly) and motioned for me to step inside first.  
“Ghouls first”. I giggled and stepped inside. The bus was kind of small in size but occupied four other men, All dressed in black as well as Wednesday. He started to introduce me. “ This is Ophelia, a girl I found at a shop, I could just tell she was itching for fun so I gave her the opportunity to come along with us to see the show. Cool?”  
A guy with a unique hairstyle and a Faith No More shirt on spoke up before anyone else could. “ awwww let the girl innnnn, she’s cute” I could feel myself blushing.   
“I’m Roman by the way, and this is Jack, Troy, and Kyle.”  
I waved shyly.  
“Make yourself comfortable. Ill bring you a beer” Wednesday motioned toward some seats. I sat down, and looked at his bandmates in more detail. I could see myself having fun with at least two others aside from Wednesday himself… Jack and Roman to be precise.   
Troy was busy scrolling through his phone as Jack was busy drinking a beer and on Instagram.   
Roman sat next to me, and started striking up a conversation.  
“So you’re Ophelia, and how old is Ophelia??? Cus she looks young, he laughed cutely.  
“I’m actually thirty. I just look young for my age”  
“THIRTY. Well damn, would of never guessed. Are you into Punk-rock or metal?”  
“ I love metal. I’m heavy into death metal and black. Venom, Arch Enemy and Behemoth to name a few”  
“All very good bands. Cool cool. I think you’ll enjoy our set. We’re a bit of a mix between horror-punk and and metal. “  
I smiled. I really liked this Roman. He had a nice personality I could easily relate to and really mesh with.  
“I’m sure I will” I replied.   
Wednesday brought me a beer, and he had already popped the top. I thanked him graciously and took a sip. It burned going down, it had been so long since I drank. But it tasted so damn good that I just started drinking it faster. I started feeling my face get hot, I never could really handle my damn alcohol.   
The bus came to a halt and the guys immediately jumped up and scrammed to get their shit together.   
“We really need to get roadies for this shit” Roman joked. “ I’ve missed out on so many good after-show beer nights due to having to unload this shit so late”  
They started unloading their guitars from the back, along with their amps, drum set, props, and so forth.   
I just stood there and watched like a dumbfounded idiot until it finally hit me that I should offer to help since I was brought along.  
I approached Wednesday who was busy checking his eyeliner in a compact mirror. “ Would you like me to grab something?”  
“ Oh no, you’re our guest. Just follow us in, but stay back stage. Don’t want the crazy ass girls to get all pissy you’re getting the special treatment” he smirked, and combed his fingers through his sleek hair.   
I nodded and followed them in. I have to admit, I was even admiring Romans ass at this point, and Jack’s weren’t bad either. These men were gorgeous, but especially Wednesday. I could hardly wait to watch them perform.


	3. A Sudden Switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***THIS STORY IS VERY GRAPHIC AND HAS STRONG CONTENT NOT TO BE READ BY THE AVERAGE PRUDE***

I followed the guys into the venue, one I had never really been to I might add.  
Wednesday brushed against me while passing me and I felt my stomach in my throat.  
He had this smell that was so unique and sexy, I felt like a vampire desperate for his blood.

“Soundcheck in ten” Wednesday said as he ran his fingers subconsciously through his hair.  
That shit always got me hot since I saw him do it in the bus. Little did he know, he already looked fucking perfect.  
“BUT DO I GOTTAAAAAA” Roman laughed as he jumped up and down like a five year old.  
“Yeah, you do, lets go” Wednesday said, totally dismissing Roman, as if he was used to it. I couldn’t help but laugh.  
Wednesday came up to me and scared me as he tapped me on the shoulder from behind out of nowhere, then he laughed as I jumped and shrieked.   
“You just gonna hang out here, or do you want to come watch Soundcheck? We will need to sneak you back here if you choose to watch, due to previously mentioned crazy fans”  
“id like to watch!” I cheerily responded, probably too cheery.   
Just a few minutes later I was standing there as Wednesday stood before his microphone, his hair blowing from the fan. He looked so beautiful, almost majestic. I could feel my clit throb at the sight of him preparing for the show.  
I saw a few other fans who had purchased the meet & greets and had early access, were gathered across from me, watching from afar. They were swooning and taking pictures and videos.  
As they wrapped up the sound check, I stood there kind of not knowing where to go. I started feeling dumb as hell, when all of the sudden I was grabbed from behind and lifted completely off the ground and rushed into an entirely different area. I tried to comprehend what was happening but my vision was shit plus I was smothered in my own hair and whoever else’s that grabbed me. I heard laughing as he placed me back down on the ground and tried to catch his breath. “I told you we had to get you back here quick girl” I looked up and saw it was Wednesday himself, and nearly fainted. Holy shit, he totally just man handled me with no regard with how he moved me around either. Kinda kinky I thought to myself. Then again my imagination was starting to get the best of me the longer I remained in his presence.   
“Well thank you, I was starting to get worried about where to go”, I finally found my voice.   
“You’re welcome babe”  
I smiled ridiculously. MY GOD. Could he get any more irresistible? I caught myself checking him out more intensely.  
His tattoos were definitely interesting, a lot of horror icons.   
He took his shirt off and wiped sweat off his forehead with it, and I got to see just how much I loved his half naked body.  
His hips were bare, resting in his low-rise pants so perfect… and his complexion so ivory and glistening from a little sweat. But what intrigued me the most was his tattoo of “ Thirteen” across his chest. I smiled to myself and giggled a little, thinking well if there was any mistaking who he was, that tatt would definitely confirm it.   
“Alright guys, can one of you show Ophelia where the dressing room is, she can chill on the couch while we prepare for the show. LETS GO”  
Jack volunteered willingly.   
I was taken to the rather large dressing room, and made myself comfortable on the couch. They had vanity tables with all of their flat irons, and makeup. They all piled in and started getting ready for the show. I have such a strange fetish for men who straighten their hair, so I enjoyed my entertainment.   
I couldn’t help but wonder though…. why me??? Why give ME the special treatment? What did I do to even deserve this. I was definitely enjoying this. My mother would never approve though. I made a mental note to never tell her.  
Pretty soon the guys were on stage, and I got to see them actually play their music. They were amazing… I couldn’t help but start swaying to the music. I especially enjoyed “ Serpent Society”, and the other fans seemed too as well. They erupted!!! As they wrapped up the show, i remembered what hallway to take that Wednesday told me before he went on stage, and I took it and followed it down to where their backstage/dressing room was located. Here they came, all sweaty and gorgeous, one by one. Roman grabbed a water bottle and squeezed it over top his head. “WOOOOO that was awesome” He laughed.   
He never failed to make me smile.  
I glanced at my phone for the time.. Shit, it was already approaching midnight… shitshitshit I had to get back to the shop.   
I scanned the room for Wednesday and caught a glimpse of him near the vending machines outside of the dressing room. I went up to him nervously. “ Wednesday. I hate to be that kinda bitch but, I really do need to get back to the store before 1am. Or I cant succeed in making it look like I never left” I giggled.   
He was looking down at his soda he was trying to open, never once meeting my eyes. Made me all the more anxious.  
“Come here” he grabbed me and took me down the hall further away from the dressing room. Suddenly he slammed me against the wall and pinned me there with his body pressed against me and his arms above my head. He peered down at me with this cold look, a way I had never seen him act before.  
“Listen to me. Carefully.”  
“Please tell me you weren’t really expecting me to have you back to the store by the end of tonight girl. Did you really think I would be that chill? What makes you that fucking special, that you would have the opportunity to just randomly be selected, and chill with us to such an extent and then we just all go our seperate ways, with no other motive intended? “   
I started breathing heavier as I stared back into his eyes. He was definitely freaking me out, but in a fucked up way I kinda liked it. I was too engulfed in his good looks, that I had to agree and not even argue.  
“ Yeah I guess you’re right, I guess I was silly to think that” I softly responded.  
He smiled and ran the back of his hand lovingly down my cheek.   
“I’m glad you understand. Because you’re not going a damn place. You’re mine now, and mine you will remain for the remainder of this tour. My rules, my agenda. Understand? I know you do, I also know you secretly love it. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. You act the same fucking way they all do, like they’d rather have me take them from behind than eat for a month. Its funny, really. I like having that effect on women. Really boosts my fuckin ego”  
“I understand” I whispered to him. I couldn’t believe he was acting this way, it was like a switch turned on him or something.   
“ Good. Now come on. “ He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back towards the dressing room, where he finished changing out of his stage wear, and into his normal outfit, acting like nothing even happened.


	4. Proven Points

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***THIS STORY IS VERY GRAPHIC AND HAS STRONG CONTENT NOT TO BE READ BY THE AVERAGE PRUDE***

As we scrambled into the bus, suddenly Wednesday ordered for us to be driven by a wooded area. “ I gotta piss and I think we all should get some fresh air too” As we all got out, I followed the guys as they went deeper into the wooded area. Suddenly, Wednesday snapped. He pushed me down flat on my stomach, my bare skin exposed while the air around me nipped at the hairs on my body, causing little goosebumps to form. He held me down with one boot, resting firmly and forcefully on my ass, as he finished a game he was playing on his phone before having his way. Clearly he didn’t think I’d fight much…. truth was, I didn’t even desire to. I wanted to feel this, in every way I could feel it. Even if it destroyed me. He pressed his foot harder on my ass, then kicked me as hard as he could repeatedly on my cheeks. I gasped as he kicked me relentlessly, the skirt I had on started to hike on me, exposing the fact I hadn’t worn any underwear in the hopes of getting some. He paused as he made that discovery, then laughed as he mumbled “ Oh its like that huh…Little whore” and kicked me with all his might harshly on my bare cheeks. Over and over….hard kicks only getting tougher to bear… until I screamed for mercy from the pain.   
“Wednesday..ple…please stop” I could feel myself starting to bruise from the pain. He stopped…only to laugh at my pain and to start kicking harder.  
“Hey guys… come here” he called out to his band mates who were talking amongst themselves in a circle totally ignoring what was happening.   
“Whats up” said Troy.   
“ This little bitch thinks she can tell me to stop kicking. So I want help in showing her who’s boss”  
Troy laughed as I closed my eyes tight, feeling them water as I dreaded what I thought was going to happen.  
“Damn you actually got a bitch to ask you to stop? Haha. That’s funny and cute at the same time”  
He stood beside Wednesday and raised his foot, and I grabbed onto what grass I could hold onto, pulling it out by its roots as I squirmed. Him and Wednesday took turns kicking my bare bottom, with all their force. Soon Roman, Jack, and Kyle joined in, standing around me and kicking me until my ass turned blue from the abuse. I squinted in pain as tears streamed down my face. Every time I tried to move, I was blocked by one of the guys kicking me back into my position. “ That’s a good little fucking whore. Take this like you know you deserve it” Roman bent down and put his face next to mine to meet my eyes. “ Awww, what’s wrong. You know you like it babe”   
I groaned in pain. “ Please stop, I’m starting to feel numb”  
Wednesday bent forward and grabbed me by my hair and pulled me onto all fours, then ordered Roman to kick me onto my back. He drove his boot through my side as I fell and obediently rolled onto my back and stared up at them, all staring at me hungrily like I was food.  
Wednesday lifted my skirt over my thighs and exposed my bare pussy. Even through all the pain I just endured I could still feel the wind blow into my glistening folds, proving how wet they had made me.   
“Look at that cute little pussy guys. Whatcha think?” Wednesday laughed.  
“I think we should teach it who runs the show around here. Cus it sure as hell ain’t no bitch.” Kyle proudly responded.  
“Your’e right. Lets show her what kind of slut she is.” Wednesday smiled demonically.   
“one sec, I need a smoke” Roman said. “ Don’t have fun without me”  
Wednesday stared at him mischievously. “ Wait. Before you actually smoke, let me see one… and a lighter”  
My heart pounded but was relieved at the same time. Oh good, he’s going to take a break and smoke too. I got time to recover.   
He lit one of the cigarettes, and knelt between my legs before me. I was confused.  
“You are so on fire for me, aren’t you little slut? I can feel your soul burning and yearning for me… writhing inside for me to fuck it”  
But is it enough? He took the flamed cigarette and started grazing the flame along my thigh, in an upwards motion. “Is… it?” I screamed loudly, as he pressed the cigarette firmly into my thigh to burn out the flame onto my flesh. “AAHHHHHH FUCK” I could feel it searing through my leg, I started to cry in pain. This only made him smile and light another one, and press the flame onto my thigh, over and over, moving upwards on my thigh, closer to my pussy. I sobbed, this hurt beyond belief, It felt like my skin was seriously on fire from the inside out.  
When he finally reached my soaking pussy, he looked at Jack and motioned for him to join his side. “Light one too” He told Jack.  
They both lit one… all that was left for me to do was beg because I had a feeling that whatever was about to happen, I didn’t want it too. “ Please don’t , I understand… You all are the boss, and I’m just the bitch. I’ll obey everything you say… just please”  
They roared with laughter as Wednesday slapped my thigh hard, “ Bitch it isn’t that fucking simple. You’re different. You’re not like the other girls. I feel I have to prove it more with you and I have yet to figure out why yet. Now shut the fuck up and take this”  
He lit Jack’s cigarette with his, and then they both moved their fire towards my defenseless and anxious pussy. Wednesday spread my damp lips with one hand, making me slightly moan, until he held the fire onto my swollen clit, making it burn unbearably. I couldn’t take it and screamed and twitched in pain, trying to force my legs closed. He then spread my leaking hole, and him and Jack slid both their lit cigarettes just into my entrance, completely inside my pussy as I wailed in pain, shrieking and crying, sobbing, begging them to stop as this pain was inhumane. They only laughed, and then doused out their fire on either side of my pussy walls. I can’t describe the pain that I felt. But I felt like I enjoyed it in an almost deranged way, even though I didn’t want it to happen at all. Wednesday then stood up, dropped his cigarette and swiftly kicked my pussy hard as he could, juices smothering his boot as he did so. Then he walked towards my tear streaked face…..and ordered for me to clean off his boot with my tongue. I opened my mouth and ran my tongue along it, cleaning every spot off his boot that was covered in my juices. He smiled. “ Good girl. Well I think I proved my point enough for one evening. Come on.” He grabbed my arm and forced me to stand up. I felt my body was weak, abused and hurt, I could barely even walk from the sting my ass was feeling right now, and the burns I endured. “Roman carry her back to the bus. Ill be in in a minute”  
Roman lifted me and cradled me in his arms as he walked me back to the bus, and laid me down on the couch. “ Sleep slut… as you need to replenish yourself for what’s to come tomorrow”  
I could only imagine what was in store for me, as I closed my eyes. For a moment I thought about mom and what she might be up to. If she was worried, which I’m sure she was. If I was fired from my job, which didn’t really matter too much. Pretty soon I fell into a deep sleep and awoke, my hands and feet tied in rope, and Wednesday staring down at me sipping his beer.  
“ Good morning slut” He yawned.


	5. Bloody Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***THIS STORY IS VERY GRAPHIC AND HAS STRONG CONTENT NOT TO BE READ BY THE AVERAGE PRUDE***

I stared up at him in disbelief. REALLY????  
Could it get any weirder? Seriously. I squirmed, in slight panic as Wednesday laughed, finishing his beer then flipping the bottle upside down, and smacking me HARD on my inner thigh. “Don’t you know by now its useless to fight? Didn’t last night teach you anything?”  
“It taught me you’re a sadistic fuck” I squeaked.  
He climbed on-top of my bound body, and sat up, straddling me. He peered down then clasped his hand firmly around my neck.  
“ You think that was sadistic? That’s funny. You haven’t seen shit yet”  
He reached down into his pants pocket, and pulled out a pocket knife.  
“You like metal.. right” he laughed.  
“What the fuck are you planning to do with that……” my voice trailed off before I could finish what I was trying to say, as he pressed the knife firmly against my throat with both hands.  
“I’m planning to teach you a lesson you clearly haven’t learned yet. And I don’t like that tone of yours, brat.”

The rest of the guys were still sleeping, but not that it mattered…Not that they would interfere anyway. It was basically useless to scream. 

Wednesday pressed the blade hard against my windpipe then released it, just before it felt like it would break skin.  
He started gliding the blade down my chest, in-between my naked breasts, ( I guess he also managed to undress me before tying me up in my sleep) and then he circled the blade around my left breast, and then to the right one…. then started trailing it down my stomach.  
I shivered with goosebumps, it felt good but I was of course worried.  
I whimpered softly, as he reached just below my tummy, still straddling my legs making sure they were pinned good, as he started slowly moving the knife down to my pussy.  
“ Now you will shut the fuck up, no yelling or anything stupid. Got it? Cause I can make this feel a lot worse”  
I whimpered. “ Yes. I understand”  
“From now on you will refer to me as your Lord. So its “ Yes, my Lord” Understand?”  
I gulped. “Yes my Lord”  
“Good girl”.  
He slid the sharp end of the knife down the open slit of my pussy, as it coated it with my warm wetness. I couldn’t help it, this felt so good.  
“Look at you, dirtying up my knife. My good one too”  
I tilted my head back and moaned slightly “ I- I’m sorry my Lord”  
“Its okay you’ll be made to clean it later” He grimaced.  
He continued running the sharp edged knife down to the bottom of my pussy, then took me by surprise by shoving the tip of the knife inside me. I moaned loudly with slight pain. “ HUSH” he said as he rammed it in a little further as punishment.  
“ I said keep it down. Don’t you EVER listen bitch, damn”  
“I’m s-- sorry my Lord”  
He slid the knife out in one quick motion then admired it. “ looks like you not only dirtied with your juices but now also with your blood too.” He brought the knife up to my lips. “ CLEAN IT” he barked.  
I looked at the knife with tears in my eyes. I found myself starting to yearn to please Wednesday… just like a god. I wanted to worship him and I didn’t like him angry with me.  
I saw where I had bled a little bit on the knife, and licked it clean.  
“Good girl” he smiled down at me.  
“Now I’m going to untie you, and then I have a little surprise for you today”  
I smiled. “Yes, my Lord, I look forward to it”  
Before untying me he knelt down, and buried his face deep in my pussy, lapping up my wetness and the blood. i clenched my fists so hard that my nails left marks in my hands, from the intense pleasure. I could feel his lip ring graze my clit, and I shivered and started sweating and twitching from how good it felt. Damn, hes good at eating pussy.. I thought to myself.


	6. Shared Pt1

I sat up, I could still feel how soaked Wednesday had made me just moments before, without even touching myself. I stretched, and looked around me once more.  
The bus smelled of cheap cigarettes and whiskey. I knew Wednesday loved his Jack Daniels.  
I stood up, and walked to the nearest chair. The bus wasn’t that big in size, but it was large enough for what the guys needed it for I guess.   
Soon after, Jack and Roman joined me. “ Had fun this morning eh?” Roman snickered as he looked down at my naked body. I felt myself blush. Wednesday wasn’t allowing me to get dressed yet so I was literally forced to just sit there, exposed and kind of cold.   
“ Yeah…” I sniffled.   
“He favors you it seems” Jack smiled. “Seems you’ve been more willing than the others”  
My eyes widened a little. “ The others?”  
Roman and Jack looked at each other. “ Yeah, the others…you’re not the first ya know. But you’re the most willing to feed his twisted needs and desires” said Roman.  
I looked down. “ Oh okay. Good to know I guess”. I wonder how many others there had been?  
Jack lit up a cigarette and blew the air in my face. I coughed a little, and he laughed. “ Not a smoker huh”.  
I shook my head, “ No I find it gross”   
They both busted out laughing as Wednesday returned, in just his underwear. “ Damn that shower felt good” He flipped his hair back as the wet strands flung water onto my face.  
Jack ashed his cigarette and leaned back. “So what’s on the agenda for today?”  
Wednesday sat down and took a swig of Jack. “We got a show in Atlanta, on the way there now. But for right now, I have other things planned to kinda prep us for the show” He snickered.  
Roman sat up straighter. “ Oh yeah?. Liiiiiiike”  
“ Well I already made this bitch over here nearly scream like a bad little ghoul, and I want to see what else I can make her do”  
I looked at them, shocked at what I was hearing but not really.   
I can only imagine what was in store. I rolled my eyes a little. “ Really though? Why do you think I’m some toy or some shit?” I asked, kinda regretting it as soon as I said it.  
Wednesday stood up, and grabbed me by the hair, yanking me out of the chair and down onto my knees.  
“KNEEL” He put his foot on my back to keep me there, my head dropped low, bowing to him.   
“YOU. Will listen to whatever I tell you. YOU will do whatever I say.  
Understand SLUT?”  
I mumbled “ Yes”  
He stepped on my fingers with a lot of pressure. “Try again” he barked.  
“ Y-y-Yes. My Lord”  
“Good bitch. Now get up.”  
I scrambled to my feet.   
Wednesday grazed his hand down my cheek and looked lovingly into my eyes. “ You’re so beautiful. But it wouldn’t be fair to keep you all to myself. I’m close with my boys, so it only seems fitting to share”  
I gulped, and nodded. “What do you want me to do my Lord”  
He turned me around, to face Roman and Jack. “I want you to climb onto Roman’s lap, and show him how a slut grinds”  
“Oh fuck yeah now we’re talking. Come here girl” Roman stood up and pulled down his pants, leaving him in just his underwear.   
My legs felt wobbly and unsteady, but my clit was throbbing at the thought of grinding on Roman.  
I walked over, and climbed on his lap, straddling him with my bare pussy on top of his covered dick. My tits were exposed and hard, and shoved in his face. He immediately started sliding his tongue around my nipples, groping them and kissing my breasts, every inch of them. I leaned my head back, moaning softly as he nibbled on each of my hard pink nipples. Wednesday slapped me hard on the ass. “ UHHH I SAID GRIND BITCH NOT JUST SIT THERE AND GET YOUR TITTIES PLEASURED”  
I gasped from the force of his slap and started immediately grinding slowly on Romans lap, moving my hips in circles as my tits bounced in his face. I could feel his dick getting hard from beneath me and it felt thick.   
I moaned louder as I got wetter and wetter, my clit throbbing, wanting to get filled desperately.   
Roman bit hard on my tits, clamping his teeth hard on each of my nipples until they turned a deep crimson. I started running my nails down his bare back as I grinded harder, as Jack and Wednesday watched me, both smoking and drinking their whiskey and smiling. 

TO BE CONTINUED…………….


	7. Shared Pt2

I grinded harder, driving my hips hard into Roman’s, looking deep into his eyes as I felt him fully erect and protruding through his pants, brushing against my pussy.  
He pushed me backwards, so that I fell off his lap and onto the floor like a rag doll, startling me.   
He pulled off his pants and underwear, and just as I was about to stand up, he bent forward and picked me up off the floor, and sat me back on his bare lap.  
My wet pussy lips slightly parted and his cock shoved between them, he looked deeply into my eyes and slapped both of my tits HARD as I gasped out in pleasure.   
“Grind HARDER, slut” Wednesday barked at me, finishing his drink and throwing it aside.   
I started grinding faster, and more intensely, as Roman repeatedly beat on my tits with his fists, turning them red. I felt him rake his nails down my delicate pale skin, until they cut through.  
As blood dripped slowly down my breasts, he ran his tongue over them, lapping up my sweet crimson.  
Abruptly, he lifted my hips up, then slid his cock deep inside my tight warm pussy. I leaned back moaning loudly as he stretched me with his size, inch by inch delving deeper inside me.  
Wednesday licked his lips and started stripping down as well, and so did Jack. I admired Wednesday’s naked body. How I longed to be fucked by him, as deranged as that sounded.   
They stood on either side of us, and started jerking their own hard cocks in my face as I slid my soaking pussy up and down Roman hard and faster, hearing my juices as he fucked me good. He grabbed my hips and bounced me up and down harder, and I felt my pleasure rise to a peak.  
“I- I-aaaahhhhhh” I couldn’t even manage to speak as it felt so damn good…. But I just knew I was going to explode any second, I could feel my clit throbbing with excitement and getting intense…. not to mention hearing my own pussy getting fucked was a major turn on for me.  
“Hey guys I think our toy here is gonna cum” Roman laughed as he fucked me harder, showing no mercy.  
“She needs to ask permission first, sluts don’t just get what they want without asking” Wednesday replied as he grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked it back, causing me to yelp in pain. He bent forward, his face in mine, then spit on me. I closed my eyes as his saliva ran down my cheek. “ Isn’t that right slut?” He beckoned.  
“ Yes” I managed to squeal. He spit again, this time right in my eyes. I struggled to open them but was afraid to wipe them clean with my hands. “ Yes my Lord”.   
“That’s a good girl”  
Roman pounded me hard, and I couldn’t take it anymore. “ P-please c-c-an I cum?” They laughed at me. “What? I can’t hear you bitch” Wednesday smiled devlishly.  
“ C-C-AN I PLEASE CUM” I moaned louder, the feeling getting too intense for me to bear now.  
“ You may whore. Cum slut”  
I screamed out in pleasure, as my cum squirted down Roman’s dick, leaving it soaked all the way down to his balls.  
He fucked me through my orgasm, as my juices slapped inside me from the relentless pumping of his cock.  
I barely caught my breath before I was picked up by Jack and he slammed me immediately down on his own dick, causing me to wince in pain and pleasure, as my pussy was already sore from Roman.  
Suddenly Troy and Kyle emerged from their beds, looking surprised. “ What the fuck is going on here” said Troy.   
“Oh we’re just using our fuck toy here for our pleasure” Wednesday smirked. “Wanna join?”  
Troy pulled off his shirt and they walked over, smiling. “ Fuck yeah that sounds fun”  
I rolled my eyes a little as Jack was pumping in and out of me. I didn’t really desire to fuck Troy or Kyle for that matter, however I’d fuck Kyle over Troy any day. But I could see I had no say in this matter as I was being thrown around like a worthless piece of trash. I secretly started liking it though.  
Jack flipped me around on his lap, so that I was in reverse cowgirl, and pumped harder inside of me, causing me to moan louder and louder. He had a big dick too, and it stretched me more out than before.  
He grabbed my hair and yanked my head backwards so that his hot breath was burning my neck. He started kissing on my neck sensually and slowly, as he fucked me harder and faster, our hips moving in sync.  
I felt the waves of pleasure shoot through my body like electricity, and I knew it was coming.  
“ Can I cum PLEASE!!!”  
“Cum, whore” Jack raised his voice and I tapped on my clit HARD and squirted all over his throbbing cock and his legs, some even shot across the floor.  
He bounced me through my orgasm for a little bit, then I was picked up yet again, this time by Kyle.  
He raised my body in the air above his hard dick, then SLAMMED me down hard as he could on his shaft, making me scream in pain. I could feel my pussy aching in pain and reddening as it got abused by the guys. He thrusted inside me slow at first, nibbling on my earlobe and running his nails down my spine. My poor pale skin was marked up good by them.  
He slapped me on my ass, then started pumping me without mercy.  
Before I could even cum, Troy yanked me off, and bent me over next to Kyle, whom held my hands firmly in his grip pinning me there.  
Thoughts of “ ugh why” ran through my head, and it must have been written on my face, because suddenly Wednesday started laughing at me. “ Now you can’t be choosy, little cock whore”.  
I grimaced, as Troy slid his cock deep inside my sore as fuck pussy, and started working it hard. My pussy hurt so bad I thought it could bleed. Troy slapped my ass, then reached around and slapped my erect nipples too. He grabbed my hips and forced my body down onto his shaft repeatedly, as I screamed.  
I could feel my pussy getting close, and that made me angry, as I didn’t even desire Troy in the slightest, damn him. Damn him to hell.   
“Pl--Please can I cum!!!” I whimpered loudly.  
“Yeah, cum bitch” Troy demanded. I squirted all over his cock, and down his legs. I fell into the floor, then Jack, Roman, Kyle and Troy all stood around my naked fucked body and one by one their cocks exploded all over my face. Cum dripping down my lips, my chin, my cheeks… not to mention all in my hair. I was starting to become exhausted from the constant orgasms, but they didn’t care.  
My body was like a puppet for them, I was just a hole to fill.  
Before I could think too much on the subject or even catch my breath for that matter, Wednesday was coming over towards me. “ Kneel, slut”  
I did as I was told.   
He stood on my fingers, pinning me into the position. “ Poor girl. I don’t think that little red sore fuckhole can handle much more can it? Awww. That’s too bad. I’m going to make you wish you were dead by the time I’m done with you”


	8. "I Got This Knife"

Wednesday dragged me by the hair across the floor and to one of the beds. He punched me across the face and I fell backwards onto the bed. I could feel tears well up in my eyes from the punch.   
"What? Bitch I thought you wanted to play. I don't play easy" He punched me a second time hard across my mouth, almost knocking teeth out. I kinda liked it although it hurt like a bitch. I could feel the tears start to form and fall delicately down my face. Wednesday seemed to enjoy it. A smile creeped across his face like a monster as he manhandled me. His eyes gleamed like a beast as he embellished my body with bruises. It’s almost like he needed this, needed me. I could see a secret desire behind his monstrous grin, a desire aching to be let it loose. Why hadn’t I seen this before? I curdled beneath the force of his body pinning me to the bunk, as he forced open my legs with his knee and slapped my inner thighs hard, repeatedly and fast, until they turned a deep red and burned like hell. I sobbed as he hurt me, but loving the sharp stings from his slaps and punches. He pulled out his knife again. Same one from earlier I noticed. He raked the blade down my sore inner thighs , drawing a line of blood to drip down my legs. I winced in pain and whimpered as more tears fell from my eyes . He brought the knife up to my lips. "Open wide" He whispered as his hot breath hit my neck. He bit hard down on my earlobe until I opened my lips and he slid the blade into my mouth. "Clean it, clean up your mess". I licked every last drop of blood off the knife obediently, as he watched me closely. I could see this turned him on something fierce. I could even feel my own self enjoying it, as my pussy got damp with desire. What the fuck is wrong with me? I couldn’t help but wonder.   
He pulled the knife from my lips then held the knife firmly against my throat, holding it there. "You like it, don't you slut. You like feeling incapable of fighting me. So small beneath me. So delicate to break" He spit on my face as he pressed the knife more firmly into my neck."Isn't that right". I tried to speak but couldn't even hardly breathe. He smiled devilishly.   
“I know you want me, and I know you want this. After all, you deserve it. Nobody should look that hot and just running a store. That’s a waste of bangin’ body”  
I couldn’t help but grin softly from beneath the blade pressed even more tightly against my windpipe. That was kind of flattering of him to say. I almost felt wanted. But probably not in a way I should be.  
He released the pressure from the knife, and shocked me by suddenly slamming three fingers deep inside my pussy. I moaned loudly from the surprise, as he started finger fucking me hard with those long, veiny fingers of his. I could hear how wet he had made me, as my pussy was now dripping and slopping all over my legs.   
He started pounding harder, faster, and deeper… curling his fingers upward to hit my G-spot repeatedly. I screamed out. I just knew I was going to explode all over his fingers soon. My pussy swelled with excitement.   
“Remember the rules whore” He slapped both of my tits hard.   
“CAN I PLEASE CUM!!!!” I yelled out in pleasure.   
Wednesday laughed. “ What? I can’t hear you”  
CAN I PLEASE CUM PLEASE!!!” I shouted even louder.  
“What is it you want me to let you do?” He taunted me and fucked me harder.   
I couldn’t hold it any longer, and before I could even ask a third time, I squirted all over his fingers hard. I moaned and shook all over in pleasure, as I glanced down and saw all my juices covering Wednesday’s hand.  
He didn’t look pleased.  
“Shit” was all I could think to myself.  
He took out the knife once more. “ Why are you making me do this? WHY”   
He suddenly slammed the knife deep inside my sensitive cum-soaked pussy, hard and without mercy. I screamed in pain as blood dripped out of me, into a small puddle beneath me.  
“Bitch, that’s not enough blood. Bleed more. MORE” He slammed it inside me harder and I could feel the blade cut me deeper, as my pussy starting pouring out blood mixed with my pleasure.  
He fucked me with the knife for awhile, leaving the blanket beneath my body looking like a murder scene. I was in so much pain I was sobbing, but enjoyed it all the same. I secretly liked it when Wednesday hurt me, made me submit to him. Made me his little bitch.  
He stopped with the knife, then drug the blade from my bloody pussy up to my belly, across my breasts and up to my mouth. “I want you to clean it, then start sucking on it while I fuck you”  
My eyes widened with excitement. FINALLY!  
He got between my legs, and slid his dick deep inside my freshly stabbed cunt. I whimpered as I ran my tongue all around the knife, licking off my own mess. He punched me hard on my titties, grabbing my nipples and yanking on them, almost felt like he was going to rip them off.   
I cried. That was all I could do in this moment. I had never felt anything like this. This combination of torture with pleasure was definitely a unique, disturbing experience.  
“Well we definitely don’t need any lubrication” He laughed as he fucked me harder. He was so big inside me, he filled my entire pussy and it felt so good. My cunt throbbed with pleasure as he fucked it harder and harder, grabbing onto both my thighs and slapping them viciously with each thrust. I started sliding the knife in and out of my mouth slowly and seductively as I was told, careful to lick every inch of it.   
I could feel his own dick throb inside me as he fucked me harder, and in his eyes I could see the pleasure it was bringing to him. His face was sweating with passion, making his eyeliner bleed slightly. The tips of his hair was brushing against my breasts as he pumped me ferociously. I moaned loudly but it sounded muffled as I sucked on the blade. I was going to cum any second.  
I started trying to voice it. But I was struggling. The blade inside my mouth and basic reflexes not cooperating with all the sensations my body was feeling, was making this difficult.  
I managed to look into his eyes as though I were begging for mercy and started moaning louder onto the knife. He stared back into my eyes as he thrusted harder, and as if he understood, he pulled the knife out of my mouth and threw it across the floor. “ Cum, my little bitch”   
I screamed out so loud my throat hurt, as I squirted all over Wednesday’s cock as he pounded me through my orgasm. He grunted, then with a few final thrusts he exploded his warm goodness deep inside my hot aching pussy.  
I shivered from the pleasure, damn it felt so good. He fell on-top of my body and kissed my lips softly and slowly, nibbling on my bottom lip and yanking it. I loved feeling my lips pressed against his, feeling his lip ring brush against me. I reveled in the moment, looking back into his eyes almost lovingly. I felt a connection to Wednesday, and I probably shouldn’t. But I saw something within him that I had never seen before. I knew he had issues, and I wanted to try to be his outlet. His release. I never contributed much in my life, but if I could do this for this beautiful human being, I would feel good.  
As I came down from our orgasms, my senses started coming back and I noticed the rest of the guys were basically standing around watching Wednesday devour me and abuse my body.  
Roman started clapping victoriously. “ GREAT SHOW. NOW PIZZA????”  
I rolled my eyes slightly. Wednesday rolled off me and started getting dressed. “ Uh fuck yeah. Pizza sounds delicious. Pizza after fucking a useless slut is a good day. Afterwards, we should be at our next venue soon. He darted his eyes at me. “ And I got even more plans for you there”


	9. Without Mercy

I could only imagine what he meant by that. I was getting to the point where nothing he “planned“ surprised me.  
We got to the venue, and the band started unloading their equipment. I was told to stay, until they were finished, then they would take me in.  
Wednesday went back & forth between bus to venue, unloading. I couldn’t help but admire his body. So perfect, so lean and tall. So fuckable. But it was more than that, so much more. I found myself liking what was underneath the mask, Wednesday’s soul. His spirit enlightened me in ways none other could.  
I caught myself staring glassy-eyed at him and he must have noticed too. He looked back at me and smiled. I melted. Did I really want to escape?

Once in the venue, Troy came back to the bus to fetch me.  
“ Knock knock. Get you’re clothes on, gotta go”  
I obeyed. I hurried into the same dirty outfit I had on two days ago, regrettably.  
“You look good babe, now let’s go” He grabbed my arm and hurried me backstage.  
Wednesday was waiting there with the rest of the band and smiled when he saw me enter. “ There’s my little band whore”  
I smirked. Band whore. Appropriate.  
Roman made a derpy face. “ Don’t mind the smell, I farted as a welcome gift”  
I couldn’t help but laugh. Only Roman!  
Wednesday snapped his fingers, instructing me to come to him. “ Kneel beside my feet slut”  
I obliged and settled on my knees next to his boots. He pet my hair lovingly, as I closed my eyes enjoying his long fingers running through my strands.  
Suddenly he grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head back to look up at him. “ Do you have any ideas as to what I have planned?”  
I stared into his dark eyes. “ No my Lord, I don’t”  
He clenched harder and pulled my neck backwards further. “ From now on. You no longer own the right to your name. Your name is slut. So you will refer to yourself as “slut” instead of “I” understand?  
“Yes my Lord” I answered. “Slut understands”  
“Good girl. Now come here” He picked me up off the floor completely and draped me over his shoulder. He carried me over to what appeared to be an extra dressing room. He unlocked it and went inside. There sat a huge machine. It didn’t take long for me to guess what it was used for.  
A fucking machine. Really.   
He put me down and started stripping me. I just stood there, anxious and nervous at the same time as he exposed my naked body once more.  
“Now this is what you’re gonna do. You’re gonna sit on this machine, and let it fuck you. I’m restraining you so you can’t move. For the duration of our soundcheck, and the entire show for that matter, you will be getting fucked. I wanna see that pussy nice and red when I come back for you.”  
I nodded. “ Nodding isn’t an acknowledgment to your orders” He barked.  
“ Yes, my Lord. Slut understands”  
“Good girl. Now sit on it.”   
I climbed on top of the machine and slid down on the thick rod, preparing to let it fuck me dry. My pussy fit like a glove and it was cold inside me.  
Wednesday started tying my feet to the machine, and my hands together. I surely wasn’t going a damn place. He tied me up then took a step back, admiring his work. “ You look sexy. Now happy fucking” He turned the machine on high. I felt it pounding my pussy hard and couldn’t help but moan in pleasure.  
He motioned to leave. “ Wait” I squeaked through my moans.  
“Yes, slut?”   
“How long is this going to be for?”  
He laughed. “ Meh, about three hours or more” and with that he left.  
For the next few hours the machine invaded my pussy, as my juices went flying everywhere . I was sore, and I had orgasmed at least twenty times.  
I could hear the band playing their set, song after song I listened as I got violated.  
I couldn’t help but scream in pleasure. A few times there were knocks on the door but I didn’t answer, I just kept screaming and eventually they left.  
I could feel the friction from the machine becoming too much to bear, and it started hurting.  
Tears fell down my cheeks gently, tears of utter pleasure and pain. Why did he enjoy doing this to me? A girl he doesn’t even know. The questions circled my mind as my pussy continuously got pumped.   
For what felt like an eternity later, Wednesday came through the door, sweaty and tired looking, still in stage attire.  
He marched up to me, untied my feet and hands, and pushed me backwards, spreading my legs open in the air. He slapped my pussy HARD repeatedly until I cried. “Please stop” I begged. “It’s sore, it did its job, I’m just in insane pain right now”  
He laughed and kept slapping, then he shoved four fingers deeply inside me without warning. “You think I give a fuck about that?” I screamed out in pleasure as he worked his fingers in deeper, curling them upwards to really work my g-spot. I was about to squirt, I couldn’t handle it. “May slut cum please”  
He slid a fifth finger in and balled up his hand into a fist, punching my pussy and stretching it open as he fisted me. “ What bitch? I can’t hear you”  
He shoved his fist in further, working the length of his arm inside me as I begged for mercy, crying in pain. “ I SAID PLEASE MAY SLUT CUMMM PLEASE” I was sobbing as I begged.  
“ Awww does my sore little bitch wanna cum. Is she sure her little fucked up pussy can handle that just one more time?”  
“YES ! YES! PLEASE!!!” I screamed as he got his arm elbow-deep inside my fuckhole.  
He pulled his arm out in one quick motion and I squirted all over him, even shooting up in his face. I cried out in pleasure and pain. I could see his boner poking through his tight black pants. He pulled them down and shoved his dick in my face. “ Suck it.” He opened my jaws and shoved his cock in deep down my throat as I gagged on it, then started running my tongue in circles around his length. I deep-throated him nice and slow, until I could tell he was getting close, then he face-fucked me with a force… pounding my face til it turned beat red as I looked up at him. He exploded inside my mouth, then pulled his cock out tapping it on my lips. “ Swallow like a good whore” .  
I swallowed his warm load, feeling it run down my throat slowly and licked my lips. He tasted so good.   
Wednesday dressed me, and then carried me on his shoulder back to the bus.   
“One more show then we get some much needed R&R”. He said to the guys.  
“Damn right” Jack said.   
Wednesday looked at me and smirked.   
“And I know who’s coming to live with me to make sure I get that too”.


	10. Homesweet Homicidal Home

He dragged me into his creepily dark Los Angeles apartment, my wrists and ankles bound tightly, duct tape over my lips and one of his hoodies draped over my head.  
I looked up at him as he draped me over his couch, my mascara and eyeliner were running from the past few days, Wednesday hadn’t allowed me to shower. I wreaked of semen, sweat, and blood.   
He climbed atop me and brushed my hair away from my face delicately, and peered down at my tired face.   
He gently kissed my forehead lovingly, and for a moment, just for a moment… I felt as though maybe he was starting to love me.   
And part of me wanted that so much, as I found myself strangely falling madly in love with Wednesday too.   
I felt like he had needs only I could appease, and I did not want to disappoint him. I wanted to fulfill every need, and never falter.  
“You look lovely, but I think you need a shower baby” He grazed his hand down my chest softly and ran it under my shirt, and firmly grabbed one of my breasts and pinched the nipple angrily as a smirk ran across his mouth.   
“Now, if I untie you, will you be a good little slut and not try to run?” I nodded. He unbound me, and I started to sit up, and with a force, he pushed me back one hand. “ Did I say you could move?” He said sternly. “N-n-” “SPEAK” he barked down at me. “GET IT OUT. STOP STAMMERING FOR FUCKS SAKE” I took a deep breath and tried to calmly speak correctly. “No. You didn’t” “No, I didn’t” he repeated back to me and slapped me hard across the face. “ When I say move, you move, otherwise, you ask for permission. You are my slut, my fuck toy. It’ll be nice having a little slave around” He smiled. “Yes. I understand” I said weakly. I felt tears start to sting behind my eyes. God, I really missed my mom. But in a way, I didn’t miss that piece of shit town I came from. It was just hard to get used to the fact that this was my fate now… my new “job”. Wednesday’s servant. His fuck toy, his slut. I stared at his undeniable beauty… his long straight black hair, his silver lip ring resting perfectly in the middle of his bottom lip. His tattoos…and fuck, that sexy body. Truth was, I wanted him. I wanted…. this. I wanted Wednesday to destroy me. To destroy my life, as it was beginning to look like a shadow of the past that I didn’t want any part of anymore. Before I could dwell any longer, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and drug me to my feet. “Stand”. Good girl” He pet me. “Now follow me to the bathroom. Let’s get you washed up”   
I smiled meekly and followed him willingly.   
His bathroom was rather small, with black shower curtains (figures) and a rug with a skull on it. I motioned to undress, and he slapped my hand. “ Remember what I told you” I dropped my head, then peered over my eyelids at him. “May I get undressed my Lord?”   
“You may bitch” He yawned. I pulled off my stained, dirty clothes and tossed them aside…. and wrapped my arms around myself, shivering. I could feel my nipples erect beneath my arms.  
He moved towards me, spread apart my arms and knelt to take each nipple into his warm mouth. I let out a small moan as his hot tongue circled each bud, warming them for me with his saliva. Then he kissed his way up my neck, and to my mouth, as he pushed me against the wall and kicked open my legs with his knee, pressing it firmly against my damp pussy, parting the lips slightly.   
He ran his index finger over my lips delicately, staring intently into my eyes and then rammed his tongue down my throat, fiercely kissing me. I moaned deeply into his mouth, our mouths mashing together ferociously. I nibbled on his lip ring, probably getting too carried away but not even caring. He grabbed two fistfuls of my hair and kept my head pinned against the wall as his lips smashed against mine like we were animals. I could feel myself dripping now. Then it stopped.   
He backed off of me, laughing dementedly. “ Haha, you liked that too much didn’t you my slut”? “God, you're so easy!!!! Fuck. I could dissect you. So fucking easy.” I blushed at his words. “Damn.   
Let's get you washed up now” And he turned to run the water. “Get in, slut” I stepped in, and the feeling of the hot water streaming down my body was so pleasurable I couldn’t begin to explain it. As I started to shut the curtain, it was yanked back again and suddenly Wednesday was stepping in to join me. His fully naked body, standing in the shower with me while the water ran over our faces. We stared at each other for a long, long minute. And then he turned me around and bent me over, slapping my wet ass as hard as he could.


End file.
